The Wizardess and the Chef
by patricia51
Summary: Alex Russo is in San Francisco for an art study seminar when she meets a chef named Gabi Diamond. Sparks fly. Femslash. Wizards of Waverly Place/Young & Hungry crossover. Mention of "The Wizardess and the Councilwoman". Set in Season One of Y&H. Alex/Gabi.
The Wizardess and the Chef by patricia51

(Alex Russo is in San Francisco for an art study seminar when she meets a chef named Gabi Diamond. Sparks fly. Femslash. Wizards of Waverly Place/Young & Hungry crossover. Mention of "The Wizardess and the Councilwoman". Set in Season One of Y&H.)

Alex Russo didn't get bored quite as easily as she had as a teenager. Nor did she spend as much effort getting out of work as she once did, especially as it became apparent the energy expended wasn't worth the return. Of course being her she still did just that occasionally just to keep her hand in work-avoidance. But sadly she had discovered as she made her way in the world that actual work was required in order to have the money to pay for things she had once never worried about, like food and rent and gas for her car and insurance and clothes and make-up and... ACK! Life had been much simpler at home when all that stuff was her dad's headache.

Still, there had been interesting stops along the way to here, here being San Francisco and the seminar she was attending as a representative of the Toledo Museum of Art. It was nice of Toledo Councilwoman Mel Burke to have arranged for her to be here, all expenses paid. And Alex righteously reminded herself that the trip had not been arranged after one of the sessions where Alex slipped into the well of Mel's ornate office desk and buried her face between the older woman's legs or when she had Mel bent over that same desk and was burying something else in the councilwoman from behind.

It had been quite an experience all the same. Now Mel was married (and he was pretty darn cute too) and running for Congress and the last thing she needed was a sex scandal. So Alex had been glad for the break. Her internship was nearly over anyway and she'd be heading back to New York soon.

New York was filled with cute girls. There had been Stevie way back in Tribecca Prep and that cute nanny she had met in the park. It was funny that the later had reminded Alex so strongly of the Kansas country girl she had met on a cruise ship where the girl actually went to high school. Chief among her happy memories though was the cute witch Sabrina she had met at, of all things, a lecture on the differences between witchy and wizardly magic. Sometimes Alex thought she even remembered some of those differences. It had not been from the lecture however as she had found herself staring at Sabrina's legs for most of the lecture and then exploring them, along with the rest of the other girl, after everyone else had left. It was the months they had dated after before they had gone their separate ways to different colleges when she learned some of those differences. After all, one couldn't have sex all the time. Darn it.

Anyway here she was and so far she had been enjoying herself. No one who knew her back in high school would have believed it but Alex loved art and the more she studied it the deeper her love grew. She wasn't fascinated by some of the schools although she tried to take something from all of them. She had fallen in love with the nineteenth century Impressionism which continued to color her own painting efforts. Not she had anything on display anywhere but she had sold a few pieces.

In fact she was here, at this fancy upscale private get-together. During a tour of the M. H. de Young Memorial Museum in Golden Gate Park she had been happily sighing over one of her favorite Monet's when she was engaged in conversation by a man not too much older than her. Josh Kaminski confessed he didn't know that much about art but anything that produced such enthusiasm must be worth learning about.

"Not to be blunt then but why are you here?"

"I'm one of the sponsors of the conference," he had admitted. Her surprised look must have conveyed the question she wanted to ask for he went on to answer it. "I know, seems a little strange to sponsor something I really don't understand but I have money and it was suggested this was a worth while cause to support." He smiled. "Now that I have visible proof that it makes at least one person really happy I'd say it was money well spent."

Alex was tempted to bolt as one thing she had never been accused of being was a gold-digger. But Josh was practically puppy-dog in his desire to learn everything she could teach him about art in a couple of hours that she didn't have the will to resist. Dratted puppy-dog eyes. She had used them so successfully in the past to get her own way and now the same thing was being used on her and quite successfully at that.

She got into the spirit of it all though and drug him from one exhibit to another and did her best to explain each piece and what made it special. In spite of herself her enthusiasm grew and apparently it infected Josh as well as he became more and more animated and intrigued.

Alex was a little worried that his being intrigued might extend to her as well, especially when he impulsively invited her to the dinner he was hosting that evening. She was reassured however when his enthusiasm moved on to his fiancee and all of her wonders and attributes. And when it turned out he was having the dinner two buildings away from her hotel she accepted.

"Great!" he beamed. "Your invitation will be waiting at the door." He started to walk away and suddenly turned around, an embarrassed look on his face and his mouth open to ask a question.

"Alex," she supplied. "Alexandra Russo."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you Alex."

Later she was standing by the closet in her hotel room mentally running through her clothes. Although not obsessed she DID like nice things and followed fashion trends. But tonight there really wasn't any choice. She picked out the black dress that Mel Burke had given her. She smiled, remembering.

City Councilwoman Mel Burke had given Alex quite a few lovely memories, many of them involving sex, delightful passionate sometimes even kinky sex. But there were a lot of other things too and one nice one was about this dress.

"Alex the LBD, or little black dress, never goes out of style. With the right accessories it s perfect for anything from casual up to formal. Besides," the older woman had winked, "used with the proper underwear, such as stockings and a garter belt and lace undies it s a marvelous tool for non-verbal flirtation."

Well Mel usually knew what she was talking about. So Alex donned a black bra that was mostly lace and as skimpy as the matching panties she slipped on. She wiggled into the garter belt and started to draw the stockings on when a thought hit her. With a wicked grin she took off her panties, pulled the stockings on and clipped them in place and then put her panties back on. Now if she got lucky undressing would be faster. And sexier.

She studied herself. The stockings she had chosen had a bit of sparkle to them to balance all the black. As a final touch she fastened a silver necklace around her neck. A small curiously shaped charm attached to it nestled in the hollow of her throat. Only she knew it was a specially designed charm that could work as a wand when grasped.

She stepped into her heels and headed out. Arriving at the other hotel she was pointed in the direction of the elevator that would take her up to the proper floor. It opened into a room that obviously filled the entire floor. A man in a well-fitted tux asked for her invitation as he courteously but firmly blocked her way. When she gave her name another man nodded to the first who stepped aside.

"Have an enjoyable evening Miss. The buffet is to the right and the bar to the left."

It seemed for a while that "enjoyable" would be a stretch. Oh she wasn't having a bad time, the food was good although she had not realized this would be one of those dinners where you had a small plate and ate standing. She preferred to keep her wits about her while looking so club soda was all she got from the bar.

She saw Josh and was introduced to his intended Caroline. Caroline wasn't impressed with her. That was fine because Alex certainly wasn't impressed with Caroline. She reminded her of girls she had known in school, puffed up with self-importance when they really had done nothing to feel important about. Plus she struck Alex as being a gold-digger, caring for Josh only for his money.

She joined in a few conversations but was almost immediately bored by all of them. She did meet a sexy looking tattooed magazine editor who had Alex's gaydar sounding the charge. It turned out her instincts were correct but the woman turned out to be in a committed relationship. So that was that.

She decided to go back to the buffet and stuff herself until she was sleepy and go back to her room. As she approached the food again her eyes drifted the length of the table, not really paying attention to anything or anyone. Then when her look reached the far end something clicked and her eyes snapped back to what had caught her.

And caught she was, absolutely transfixed by the sight of the blonde girl fussing with one of the dishes, even though Alex could only see her from behind. And that behind was beautiful, with a short blue that was pulled tight all over it and a pair of legs below the hem that went all the way up from the black heels the woman was wearing. A single strap over the left shoulder held the dress up, leaving the right shoulder both bare and inviting. All other thoughts in Alex's mind were crowded out by the image of her slowly taking that dress off and making love to the woman in it.

The woman must have felt someone was staring at her because she stiffened slightly and then looked around. That gave Alex a chance to examine the rest of her. The woman was not gorgeous but she was attractive and there was a sparkle in her blue eyes that called to Alex.

One other thing. She hadn't seen the strings before but the woman was wearing an apron over her dress.

"She must be the chef!" Alex realized. "I wouldn't mind at all doing some cooking with her." A naughty smile crossed her face.

Alex was so busy with her thoughts and observing the other girl it took a moment to realize that other girl was examining her just as intently. The blonde's gaze traveled up and down Alex, stopping at various places on the Latina's body. Something in the blue eyes flashed.

"That's my cue," Alex decided. She advanced.

The other girl waited for her. Was that anticipation in those beautiful blue pools that were her eyes? Alex hoped so.

"Hello," she said smiling and holding out her hand, "I'm Alex Russo."

"Gabi Diamond," the blonde smiled back as she took Alex's hand.

"SO you are responsible for this marvelous feast?" asked Alex. She continued to hold Gabi's hand.

"Yes. I'm Josh's personal chef."

"Well I'm sure that everything," Alex let that last word come out slowly and emphasized, "everything here will taste delicious."

"I hope you find everything here that way," replied Gabi, showing she could flirt with subtext just as well as Alex could.

Before they could carry on the conversation much past that they hastily dropped hands as Josh approached. He was effusive in his praise to Gabi and spared Alex time and trouble by mentioning how they had met and why she was in San Francisco. He also told Alex all about Gabi, including her roommate Sophia.

"Anyway, I think it's time to serve the cake."

"Yes I'll get it," agreed Gabi.

"Do you need help?"

"Oh no I'm fine. I even let the rest of the kitchen staff go home. The clean-up crew will be here in the early hours but until then it's just me."

"Well you know best," said Josh agreeably.

"Yes I do," replied Gabi with a curious smile on her face that the tech entrepreneur found puzzling. He dismissed it though as Caroline approached.

Gabi turned and headed towards the kitchen. Was it only Alex's imagination or was the chef putting some extra sway to her hips? When she reappeared a minute later pushing a huge cake on a cart she seemed to be deliberately not looking towards Alex. She whipped out a serving knife and began to cut the cake as Josh made some speech of which Alex heard not a single word. When he finished to applause the blonde began to serve the cake.

Alex waited until the line in front of Gabi was just about gone. She decided that now was the time to test out Mel's advice on the use of the LBD and its accessories for fun and flirting. Mingling with the crowd she made her way to one wall where several unoccupied stools were placed for heaven only knew what reason. The important thing was they were in perfect line of sight to where Gabi was serving the cake. She slipped on to on of the stools and waited.

She didn't wait long. Gabi's eyes finally searched the room and when they found Alex the college girl carefully crossed her legs. Her practice showed itself; the hem of her dress slid up to show the tops of her stockings and Gabi came within an inch of dropping the slice of cake she had been sliding onto a plate. In fact she nearly dropped knife, plate and slice on to the cake. Blue eyes locked with brown ones and Alex saw the same hunger in Gabi that was in her.

Satisfied with the result Alex decided to tease the blonde chef just a little farther. Leaning forward slightly she ran her right hand over her thigh and down her leg as though she was smoothing her stocking. The results continued to prove very satisfactory as Gabi's beautiful blue eyes bugged out.

Realizing that further demonstrations would only frustrate them both Alex decided to be good. For now. She also found herself in the position of having to fight off a male admirer who thought she was putting on a show for him. She escaped just in time to catch a glimpse of Gabi fleeing through the door to the kitchen.

Whether she was showing it or not Alex was just as much on edge and aroused as Gabi appeared to be. She circled the room, shaking off her pursuer before heading for the kitchen door herself and slipping through it.

At first she didn't see Gabi. She moved further into the spacious kitchen. Halfway across the room she caught a glimpse of blue. There she was, almost hidden around a corner made up of a freezer, a huge refrigerator and some kind of stainless steel table. Her back was to Alex.

The art student's heels clicked across the tile floor. Gabi had to know she was being approached but the blonde never moved or turned her head. Then Alex realized that her reflection could probably be seen in the refrigerator's polished door. That was okay. It wasn't going to change her approach.

She stopped just behind Gabi, not touching her but close enough she could feel the heat of the other girl's body. She leaned forward and her lips brushed over the bare shoulder. A sharp inhale was the response. Alex smiled and once more lightly kissed the heated skin.

Palms turned out and fingers curled she touched the back of both of Gabi's legs just below the hem of the skirt. She could feel Goosebumps popping up under her touch. She bent her knees slightly. Since she was about two inches taller than the blonde her lips were still in perfect position to dance up that shoulder and find the side of Gabi's neck.

That move also allowed her teasing fingers to reach all the way down Gabi's legs to behind the knees. They circled there and then began their climb back up. The other girl moaned deep in her throat. Alex's nails glided along the smooth skin of the back of the chef's thighs. Now when they reached the hem of the blue dress they kept going, pulling the material up as they went until the dress was bunched around Gabi's hips. Finding only a thong the searching fingers circled the rounded cheeks of the blonde's ass, creating more and louder moans.

Somehow Gabi had sensed that Alex wanted her to remain as still as possible for as long as possible. But the chef knew she couldn't last immobile much longer. She tried though, even as Alex drug her tongue along the back of her neck and then up to her ear. She tried even harder as the wandering fingers trailed over her hips and found the front of her thighs. Slowly her legs parted.

Alex seized that opportunity to lick Gabi's ear and then deliver little nibbled down until her lips reached the shoulder strap of Gabi's dress and began to nuzzle there seeking to unfasten it. When her fingers touched the chef's inner thighs and began to drag up the last straw was reached. Gabi spun around.

Perhaps it was a misuse of power. But what good was it being a wizard if you didn't use your magic occasionally? And it wasn't serious really. As Gabi finished her turn the locket against Alex's throat pulsated and a blue dress and a black one fell to their owners' feet.

That left Gabi ahead as Alex noted. The chef was already down to nothing but her heels and a matching thong while Alex still had her bra on as well as her own panties and heels; not to mention her thigh high stockings and garter belt. The two girls kissed and Alex's left hand settled on the other girl's right breast and she was delighted as to how well it fit there. Then Gabi's hands snaked around Alex. In what seemed microseconds the catches on her bra were undone, proving that this was almost certainly NOT the first bra Gabi had removed from another girl by touch alone.

As their tongues danced wildly together and lips plucked at each other Gabi proceeded to cup Alex's left breast. Both hands were trapped against each other as the art student pinned the chef against the refrigerator. Each girl's free hand worked between them and frantic wiggling ensued as each strove to rid the other of panties. Finally those fell down legs and they moved sideways just enough to step out of panties and dresses alike.

Almost. Alex still wasn't that familiar with heels and caught one spike on her dress. She staggered and saved herself from falling on the floor by falling against Gabi who was now nearly flattened against the freezer.

That slowed neither of them down. Alex managed to get her hands behind Gabi and seized her ass and pulled. The blonde demonstrated her agility by hooking one leg almost all the way around Alex's waist. Given the room the New York girl pushed her leg between and up. Gabi began to ride the thigh grinding against her wide open sex. At the same time she pulled with her encircling leg and Alex found Gabi's other thigh between her legs. The blonde's hands seized the other girl's nipples and both proceeded to go wild. They rode each other. Alex's fingers dug into Gabi's firm ass and the chef responded by pulling and tugging on Alex's nipples. One bare thigh and one nylon clad one sawed madly back and forth.

Each girl erupted. Neither slowed. If anything they became even more passionate. Their mouths locked and their bodies came together as though they were one. It wasn't until each orgasmed the second time that they near collapsed.

Whether it was just that her senses were heightened because of what had just happened or if those senses were augmented unconsciously by the charm Alex picked up the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen door. A few muttered words and the lights went out just before the door opened.

"Gabi?" came Josh's voice. "Are you here?"

The two girls held their breath. Alex cudgeled her memory trying to think of an invisibility spell. Justin had mentioned one once but as usual back then she wasn't paying attention. And she couldn't very well call the Headmaster of Wiz Tech. Not that it wouldn't be the first time she needed her older brother's help (and wouldn't be the last she was sure) but her phone was in her hotel room. Besides, that would make noise.

"Come on," came an impatient female voice. One meeting and Caroline already sets my teeth on edge Alex thought. She couldn't see Gabi's face in the dark but from the way the blonde chef was grinding her teeth it appeared the woman did NOT grow on people with time. Didn't surprise her.

"Come ON," that whiney voice repeated. "You promised we'd go somewhere fun after this."

"Alright," Josh replied. "I guess she's gone home."

"Who cares?"

The footsteps faded.

"Someday I am going to ask you how you did that," whispered Gabi.

"Did what?"

"Made the lights go out."

"I thought you did," Alex protested.

"Yeah sure. Well, another time for that."

"Another time?"

"Yes because right now I'm planning on doing this."

"This" turned out to be Gabi swinging Alex around and pushing her onto the stainless steel table. She pounced on top of the art student, kissed her on the lips and then proceeded to kiss all the way down Alex s body until she spread the dark-haired girl's legs dove face first into her.

Caught off guard it was Alex's turn to squirm. Gabi ran her flattened tongue up one thigh and then the other, licking the tops of Alex's stockings and the smooth thighs above them. The New York girl jumped when Gabi teasingly popped one of her garter straps, then another and then closed her open mouth on Alex's pussy.

Alex could tell that this also was not a first for Gabi. No one ate pussy that good on the first try. She had Alex bucking and smothering squeals of delight from the first touch of the chef's tongue.

A long ago memory popped into what little of Alex's mind was still rational. Long ago she had been on a cruise ship and met a lovely young girl named Bailey. A sweet country girl from Kansas. Or maybe Nebraska? Iowa?

Anyway at one moment she had trapped Alex just about exactly like this. Alex had found her wand on the cabin floor and had managed to snag it. Now she touched the charm and struggled to recall the words of the spell she had invented that day. Oh YES!

A quick chant and a surprised Gabi found her body had somehow turned one hundred and eighty degrees. A now familiar pair of hands grabbed her hips and pulled her down to where an eager mouth and an even more eager tongue started doing to her exactly what she had been doing to Alex.

Well, that seemed only fair the chef thought. She resumed her oral assault on Alex, striving to continue driving the art student as wild as she was now. She licked and kissed, slid her tongue up inside the other girl and rasped in and out. At the same time she began to think Alex was going to reach her liver. Good golly how could she DO that? Gabi redoubled her efforts. She slipped one, then two fingers into Alex and moved to find the other girl's clit. Just as she began to roll it with her tongue she felt the other girl's finger find her own hard nubbin and start to tap it.

Gabi squealed. Alex cried out. And both girls soaked the other one's face as they erupted together.

Eventually both girls stopped shaking. Supporting each other they managed to sit up.

"Don't take your arm from around me," Said Alex. "I'll fall over."

"Yeah," was all the witty reply Gabi could make. But they did slowly recover and both began to decide they were getting a little cold. And tired.

"I suppose," yawned Gabi, "that we really should get dressed before the clean-up crew arrives and finds us like this."

"Uh-huh," grunted Alex, acknowledging that Gabi was right but not wanting to move.

"Come on," the blonde poked the art student in the ribs. Or rather tried for the ribs but ended up with the poking finger pressing Alex's finally relaxing nipple back into her breast. "Oops!"

"Good golly Gabi you're insatiable!" Still the touch did get Alex moving and fumbling for her clothing. Once both were dressed they looked at each other.

"What now?" asked Gabi.

"I guess if I can manage to walk I need to get back to my hotel."

As they helped each other stagger out of the kitchen and into the now deserted dining room Gabi brightened.

"Better idea."

"What?"

"You come home with me."

"Don't you have a roommate?"

"I do indeed and I think you're going to love meeting Sophia. After all, three's a crowd isn't always a bad thing."

(The End)

(Yes I suspect there will be a sequel. It's been a long time since I had a threesome. I mean wrote one.) 


End file.
